


Four sides of the same coin

by PlushPanda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, HSAU, general AUs, good feels basically, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPanda/pseuds/PlushPanda
Summary: Multiple scenes based on Supercorp prompts, wrought into a vaguely lineair story.
Contains so far: HSAU, regular AU, vampire!AU.





	1. Accidental Injury

For once, Kara saw it coming.

She had followed Lena over to a closet, watched as it turned out to be a bookshelf full of neatly organized binders, had been curiously peering over her shoulder when Lena pulled out the relevant bookwork, and then, of course, she looked on as the large collection of folders slipped from the top shelf and headed straight for her face.

She resisted the urge to step out of the way, knowing that Lena was watching, albeit in horror.

That was how Kara Danvers was hit in the face by a binder that could double as a murder weapon, barely flinching as it knocked her glasses astray.

“Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Lena asked, and Kara suddenly found warm hands framing her face.

It was a rare sight to see the usually cool CEO so distraught, and Kara almost forgot that she was supposed to be in pain. She blinked away the surprise, suddenly hissing in what she hoped looked like an accurate amount of pain. “Ow,” she muttered, bringing a hand up to gingerly touch the bridge of her nose, further knocking her glasses astray in the process.

“Someone has been in here.” Lena shot the bookcase a disgruntled look before her gaze returned to Kara, softening immediately. Wordlessly, she straightened the other woman’s glasses, her other hand dropping to Kara’s shoulder. “Do you need some ice?”

“Uh,” Kara stuttered, drowning in concerned green eyes. “No?” she squeaked, then cleared her throat, lowering her voice. “No. I mean no.”

Lena smiled, and Kara felt the tips of her ears warm. “You seem surprisingly capable of taking a hit.” The hand on Kara’s shoulder flexed, held on a little tighter. “And wow, really–” her eyelashes fluttered, “–firm.”

Kara swayed, scared and nervous because too many things were happening at once. Lena was touching her, was impressed, was close to figuring out her secret. “I spar with Alex!” she blurted out.

Lena created a little space between them, seemingly understanding her nerves, all the while smiling as Kara fidgeted. “Well, maybe you should spar with me sometime,” she said, bending down to retrieve the documents.

Kara stared into the space Lena previously occupied, feeling her face heat up. Was it just her or did she wink at the end there?

* * *

Kara covered her face as she finished recalling the events to Alex.

“That’s…”

“Gay?” Kara interrupted her, suddenly uncovering her face to show her panic.

Alex raised her brows in surprise. “I was going to say lucky, but if you think so.”


	2. Height difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Height difference" for the regular!AU.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked as Kara kneeled in front of her, facing away from her.

Kara turned to speak over her shoulder. “You need to get to the override panel, and there’s no furniture around,” she said, briefly making eye contact before indicating for Lena to climb on.

Lena glanced from the panel near the ceiling to Kara’s kneeling figure, making up her mind. Kara had asked for her help, near hyperventilating, and even if she didn’t know why, Kara’s heart was in the right place and she was her friend, so she would help. “I’m gonna need to get on your shoulders, are you sure?”

Kara grinned, turning around again to tell her, “Pfft yeah. What do you weigh, like five pounds?”

Lena raised an eyebrow in amusement, but decided to trust Kara’s judgement once again. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you…”

And with that, Lena approached Kara, glad she forwent her usual dresses for casual jeans and a sweater.

It was surprisingly easy to get seated on Kara’s shoulders, on the account of her being rock solid and not even wobbling when she stood up to her full height. It was all together quite remarkable, and it didn’t take long for Kara to walk them over to the panel, which Lena then proceed to remove.

“I must admit,” Lena said absentmindedly, working her magic to disable the security features. “I never thought I’d have you between my legs.”

A moment of silence.

“Lena!” Kara hissed, squeezing the thighs on either side of her face in what Lena assumed was outrage.

“Oh, so you aren’t as innocent as you seem.” Lena chuckled, then silenced when she felt how stiff Kara had become. “I apologize if I overstepped.”

“No, no—I mean, yeah, you did, but…” Surprisingly, Kara refrained from fidgeting.

Lena paused, worried, and looked down. Kara was frowning at the wall, seemingly lost in thought. “But…?”

Kara glanced up then, catching her eye. “If I had to be between anyone’s legs, I’m glad they were yours.”

Lena blinked, feeling her insides melt at the admittedly strange confession. She smiled. “Thank you.”

Kara returned the smile with a bright one of her own.

Lena forced herself to look away, getting back to business. She made a final adaption, and the doors hissed open. “There.”


	3. Garlic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Garlic" for the vampire!AU.

It had been a long day, and normally, Lena was okay with it. But tonight her work interfered with her personal life in a way that made her, for lack of better word, cranky. She and Kara had a date planned—nothing fancy, just an excuse to spend time together—and she desperately craved her company.

The combination of craving and annoyance had made her hungry, but she soon forgot about her unnatural thirst when she entered her living room and saw that her object of desire had fallen asleep on the couch.

Kara looked positively adorable, bunched up in one of the decorative blankets, the TV playing quietly in the background.

Lena beelined for her girlfriend, seating herself on the edge of the couch cushion so she could still comfortably press a kiss to her hairline.

Almost instantly, Kara stirred, smiling brightly. “Oh.” The smile disappeared as soon as it appeared, a look of mild panic replacing her delight. “I was going to make dinner, but I fell asleep.”

Lena’s eyes shone with amusement and endearment. “I’m sure it would’ve been lovely,” she said softly, leaning in to kiss away the disappointment.

It took a moment, but the happy grin returned, along with a pair of arms pulling Lena down more fully.

Lena laughed, forgetting about her thirst as she got comfortable on top of Kara, settled between her legs. She let her smile peter out when the mood suddenly changed, along with their new position, and their next kiss was much more than a simple comfort.

“Lena,” Kara pleaded breathily, her fingers tangling in dark hair, and Lena felt it in the pit of her stomach, her already present hunger fanned into a blazing passion. She didn’t even realize what she was doing until her mouth opened around Kara’s pulse, her fangs itching to sink into pliant flesh.

She bit down.

“Hmn! Ow, what the hell?”

Lena shot upright, eyes wide and confused, holding a hand to her mouth.

Kara returned the look. “Did you just  _bite_  me?” she asked, incredulous.

Lena blinked, waiting with her words until she could grasp the predator within. Then, once it no longer felt like she chomped down on steel, she asked right back, “How did you do that?” Her panic at losing control ebbed away to make place for even more confusion. “That should have broken skin.”

Kara’s mouth fell open in disbelief. “You’re a vampire,” she concluded calmly, then, a lot more enthusiastic and amazed, “You’re a vampire!  _That’s_  why I can squeeze you tighter—” She quickly covered her mouth with both hands before she said anything else.

Lena stared at the woman underneath her. “Supergirl?”

Kara flopped back onto the couch, groaning. “Alex is going to kill me.”

Lena sighed, getting off Kara to sit down next to her instead. “Well, I think it’s safe to say this evening definitely didn’t turn out how I imagined it.”

“I know.” Kara sat up to face Lena properly. “My girlfriend is a bloodsucker,” she said a little too enthusiastically.

It was Lena’s turn to groan. “Please, bloodsucker is offensive. I prefer vampire.”

Kara gasped, seemingly ignoring the comment. “ _That’s_  why you didn’t eat my spaghetti—there was garlic in it!”

Lena shot her a sympathetic smile at that. “Actually, I hate to break it to you, but you’re a terrible cook, dear.”

Kara gasped again, for an entirely different reason. “You take that back.”

Lena grinned, and leaned in slightly, all cool confidence returned. “Make me.”

She didn’t even see the movement that lead to the pillow smacking her right in the face. The pillow fell limply in her lap, and she guffawed incredulously. “Oh, it is on.”

Kara squeaked when she received the pillow back—close to her face but no cigar, and it was inevitable that they broke into a supernatural pillowfight.

A little while later, they both fell back on the couch, not really winded, but taking a pause either way.

“So, Supergirl,” Lena said, glancing at Kara from the corner of her eye.

“Carmilla,” Kara shot back cheekily, turning to fully look at her.

Lena smiled, but didn’t protest. “This is going to be an interesting time, isn’t it?”

“Oh, I think that’s an understatement,” Kara chirped, and the way she brought it reassured Lena that, yes, it would be difficult, but they would be okay, eventually.


	4. International gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "International gifts" for the regular AU.

“Oh my God,” Kara muttered through a mouth full. “What are these?”

Lena looked up from her screen, surprised to see Kara still in her office, raiding a bowl of what looked like tiny cookies. “Gingerbread cookies coated in white chocolate,” she answered. “Imported from the Netherlands. They call them… spice nuts?”

Kara coughed once, smiling away the worried glance Lena sent her. “They’re really good. Can I take some?”

Lena wasn’t really paying attention when she agreed, until she heard Kara’s happy squeak, and caught the end of the other woman not so subtly sneaking away with a generous handful.

She raised an amused brow at the retreating figure, but otherwise didn’t think it strange.

* * *

“Where did you get these from?” Kara asked, the next time she dropped by, and Lena wondered if she was so excited about food that she simply forgot to swallow before speaking.

“Spain.” Lena reclined back in her chair, suppressing a smile as she watched Kara eye the bowl of tastefully wrapped tiny marzipan figurines. “Would you like to take some for the road?”

Kara ripped her eyes away from the treats, not even vaguely apologetic as she smiled wide and grateful. “Do I!”

* * *

 

A few days later, Lena was not prepared for Kara’s visit, and she couldn’t help but notice the slight pout the woman bore on her way out.

* * *

“Who’s that from?” Alex asked, catching Kara in the middle of snacking on Belgian chocolates in front of the TV.

“Lena,” Kara answered excitedly. Then, seeing Alex’ curious stare, she expanded, “She invests in a lot of industries, but she can’t eat all the samples they send. It’s no big deal.”

“Kara, Lena doesn’t invest in the food industry,” she explained carefully. “If she sent you chocolates, it’s because she bought them, and then decided to give them to you.”

“What?” She looked down at the box. “But—oh.”

“Now  _that’s_  gay,” Alex jibed, enjoying it way too much for someone who just came out herself.

“Shut up,” Kara quipped, stubbornly eating the chocolates anyway.


	5. Pretend relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pretend relationship" for HSAU.

Kara thought that she knew what she got herself into. Lena had been—still was—a good friend of hers, so when she asked if she wanted to be her pretend girlfriend for their thanksgiving dinner, she didn’t hesitate to say yes.

Lena was very courteous and careful not to cross any lines. She only showed affection with gentle touches to her lower back or sometimes standing much too close for simple friends. Heck, the worst thing she did all night was whisper in her ear, and what she said was incredibly PG-rated. “Can you pretend I said something sweet?”

Kara ended up giggling and hiding her face in the crook of Lena’s neck, partly because she was amused, but also because she couldn’t fake a blush even if she tried. That is, until she saw Lilian’s eyes on them and an actual blush crept up her neck.

So Lena was lovely. That, Kara saw coming. She adored Lena. What she didn’t see coming was how kind everyone was at (and away from) the dinner table. For some reason, she had expected scathing remarks and stink eyes, but all she got were smiles and curious glances.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, pulling the girl towards her during a quiet moment. She didn’t pull very hard, even for human standards, but still they ended up almost nose to nose. She veered off to the side so she didn’t go cross-eyed, so she spoke against her cheek. “I don’t understand. Why am I here?”

“You’re only asking now?” Lena laughed quietly. Kara pulled back enough to shoot her a disgruntled look, which only made Lena smile. Still, she took pity on her. She took them a little further away from the party, to the hallway. Perhaps they’d gotten used to standing so close together, because there was definitely no reason for there to be so little space between them. “My family is a bunch of people who think they’re important and, more annoyingly, always right,” Lena said softly, in case someone might wander after them. “They have very… strange opinions about being ’the Gays’ and, long story short, I grew tired of it. Now they’re too scared to say anything, which makes this the  _best_  Thanksgiving ever.”

“You’re gay?” Kara asked, eyes large and curious.

Lena tilted her head at her. “ _That’s_  what you got from it?”

Kara shook off the wonder, literally and figuratively. “Sorry, I mean, it can’t be that bad, can it?”

“Maybe not, but there are little ones in there, too,” Lena said wistfully, glancing over at the living room. When her eyes settled back on Kara again, she was surprised to see her smiling ear to ear. “What?”

“You caaare about your family,” Kara teased, taking a hold of Lena’s hands and swinging them between them. “I bet you’d even like to babysit the kids.”

Lena smiled, looked down at their joined hands. “It helps that you’re here. It takes the edge off.”

Kara gasped for comedic effect. “You loooove me.”

Lena glanced at Kara from underneath her eyelashes, eyes shining with something eerily familiar.

It put Kara’s stomach in knots. She suddenly found herself wanting desperately to be closer to Lena, despite how they were already standing toe to toe. Nothing was stopping her when she swayed forwards into Lena’s steady presence.

And maybe Kara would’ve heard Lex coming if she weren’t so amazed by how natural it felt to be kissing Lena.

“Ugh, can you guys stop making out for, like, two seconds and help with dessert?” Lex interrupted the moment, standing in the doorway with a grimace firmly in place.

Kara took a hasty step backwards, infinitely embarrassed at being caught even though everyone thought they were a couple. She was lucky that Lena had nerves of steel. “Please, we’ve been nothing but chaste and mature all evening.”

Lex’ eyes shone with amusement. “If that’s chaste and mature, I don’t wanna know how you normally are.” He glances between them meaningfully. “I’m grossed out, bye.”

When Lena turned back to face Kara, she found her blushing, but smiling happily. She let go a brief laugh, shaking her head. “You’re incredible,” she said, tugging at her hands, which she hadn’t released the entire time. “Come on, let’s go.”

Kara’s blood ran cold when she realized what Lena implied. “I didn’t do that for him.”

Lena lead her back to the party, shooting a look over her shoulder. “I know.”

Kara stared after her, wanting to know what that meant, but they were already amongst people. She’d have to ask later, but in the meanwhile, she had to endure Lena, who was suddenly whispering actual compliments in her ear throughout the night, and pressing fond kisses to her hairline.

Kara forgot about her question, because the answer was readily available.


	6. SHIT, I'm late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SHIT, I'm late" for the crack!AU.

“Shit, I’m late.”

Kara paused in front of Lena’s door, hearing the strange statement. She checked her watch and saw that she was 10 minutes early, so what the heck was Lena late for? Did she double schedule?

Deciding to cheat a little, she lowered her glasses to peer through the walls, honing in on Lena’s figure on the bed. She was staring intently at… a thermometer?

Realization struck Kara like lightning.

That was a pregnancy test.

Lena was pregnant.

Barely holding back her tears, Kara ran.

* * *

 

“I don’t understand,” Alex said, frowning. She held Kara tightly as she cried into her shoulder. “ _When_  did she have the time to cheat?”

Kara hiccupped, stilled slightly to listen.

“She’s so obviously in love with you, how could she be pregnant with someone else’s baby?”

Kara’s breathing deepened, slowed, as memories of Krypton itched at the edge of her mind. Then, suddenly, “It’s mine.”

“What?”

Kara started to get up, leaving a baffled Alex behind. “I gotta speak with mom.”

“What?” Alex repeated herself, momentarily stunned. Kara was already halfway out the door before she regained her bearings and followed her. “Wait, I’m coming with you.”

* * *

 

Kara stood in front of her holographic mom, petrified as it delivered the most terrifying biology lesson ever. She felt bad enough that her ignorance got Lena pregnant, but now Alex had to listen to  _how_  kryponian women could get other women pregnant, granting her a very unwelcome insight into Kara’s sex life.

Alex cleared her throat, determined not to look Kara in the eye just yet. “I’m gonna go get some coffee.”

Kara looked at the ceiling, squeaking out an, “Uh-huh.”

* * *

“I don’t understand,” Hank said. “You’re saying that Lena Luthor got pregnant via… osmosis?”

Alex cringed at the images that particular wording produced  _again_ , reminded her that her sister, Lena, and fluids were involved.

Kara groaned loudly, red with embarrassment. “Can we stop talking about the how and focus on the next step?”

“What is the next step?” Alex asked, glad for the change in topic.

“I answer my phone,” Kara said, checking her messages like the phone itself would explode.

“Oh God.” Alex’ eyes widened in realization. “Lena doesn’t know.”

* * *

 

Kara paced in the secret Supergirl headquarters at Catco even as Winn and James were wrapped up in a conversation about appropriate jean lengths. That lasted for about twenty seconds before they both noticed the ball of nerves that was Kara.

“Kara, are you okay?” James asked, vaguely amused.

“What?” Kara looked up, brows furrowed, still pacing. “Oh, yeah, fine. Totally fine.”

“Because, uh, you don’t look fine,” Winn supplied.

Kara stopped, turned to face her friends, wrung her hands together. “Okay, yeah, maybe not. It’s because Lena and I… we—I, uh…”

“Did you two get into a fight?” James guessed, all amusement ebbing away.

“No, not yet—I mean, I  _hope_  not. Oh no,” Kara rambled, getting lost in worst case scenarios.

“Just take a deep breath, Kara, we’re here for you.”

Kara glanced up at the two men, and saw only support in their eyes. It gave her the courage she needed. “I-got-Lena-pregnant!” she said suddenly.

“You got an… eggplant?” Winn repeated, raising his eyebrows.

“How?” James immediately asked, just as confused as Winn, but for the right reasons. “I didn’t know that was a possibility.”

Kara groaned, turned away. “Can we not go into the details? It just happened.”

Meanwhile, Winn backtracked the conversation in his head. “Wait, you got Lena  _pregnant_?”

“I didn’t know it was possible, okay? And now I have to tell her I have weird Kryptonian biology, which means she’ll know I’m Supergirl and just—I really like her! I’m not ready for her to break it off.” By the time she finished, she was close to tears again.

“Oh Kara,” James sighed. “I don’t know Lena, but if you like her that much? It means she can’t be that bad.”

Kara looked down and wiped at her eyes before the tears fell, the thought calming her down somewhat. “Maybe? I guess.”

A brief pause befell them.

“I can’t believe Lena has a girl of steel in her,” Winn said suddenly, perplexed. Both Kara and James glanced at him, the latter more disturbed than the other. When he realized what it sounded like, he hurried to elaborate, “The fetus! Not Kara. I mean, I don’t know how—uh, wow, look, text,” he trailed off, hiding behind a screen.

* * *

Kara didn’t understand how Lena was capable of being worried about her, when she was the one who got miraculously pregnant. Still, Kara received calm texts, asking her why she missed their date the day before and if she was okay.

Kara wanted to scream at her to stop acting like everything was fine, to confess she ruined Lena’s life, but instead she bit her digital tongue and wrote back that she had a family emergency.  _Nothing to worry about, wanna make up for it tonight?_

That’s how she ended up standing in front of Lena, not even in the living room yet when she spilled everything.

“You’re… Kryptonian and got me pregnant?” Lena repeated slowly.

Kara was practically vibrating with nerves by now. She just wanted to skip to the end where she knew whether or not she had to tell Lena goodbye forever. “I swear I didn’t know. I’m so, so sorry. I will help however I can.”

Then, against all odds, Lena smiled. Not just a smile, but an enamored one. “Kara, while I was late and am dying to know how you found out, I’m not pregnant.”

Kara’s world screeched to a halt. “What?” she squeaked.

Lena’s smile widened, and she stepped forwards, held Kara’s face in her hands. “We’re not pregnant.”

Kara blinked as suddenly a huge burden fell from her shoulders. “We?”

Lena nodded, allowing Kara a moment to process. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her thumbs along Kara’s cheekbones. “I’ve had my suspicions for a while, about the Supergirl thing.”

“Really?”

Lena had to make a conscious effort not to smother Kara in kisses, with how her eyes were large and watery and she was just so darned cute. “The super suit feels kinda rubbery underneath thin blouses, when you forget to take it off before you come over,” Lena said offhandedly.

“Oh,” Kara said simply, finally regaining the brain capacity to produce a better answer. “You’re… really okay?”

“Yes,” Lena laughed, leaned in to steal a quick kiss. “Though out of curiosity, what shouldn’t we do to prevent any future, unplanned pregnancies?”

Kara was momentarily distracted by the kiss, but then registered the question, and nervously adjusted her glasses. “Um, well, you see. That thing where you—where we—” She dropped her hands with the speed of sound when she realized she unconsciously started miming the action, but it was already too late.

Lena laughed at Kara’s embarrassment. “That’s a shame.” Her amusement turned more gentle. “But well worth it.”

Kara breathed out a relieved chuckle herself, finally assured.


	7. Scatterbrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scatterbrain" for the regular AU.

Kara dragged herself into her apartment, unusually tired. The winter months meant less sun, meant less energy. Normally, it didn’t hinder her job performance—both of them—but today was not normal and she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep until sunrise.

So it was such a welcome reprieve to see an all too familiar figure lying in her bed, fast asleep. Not only was she gonna get some rest, she was gonna get a good dose of affection too.

Kara left the lights off, remembered vaguely that the night was going to be cold so she shouldn’t open the window as she usually did, and walked silently through the room to get ready for bed.

Once in her pajamas, she opened the window on her way to bed, promptly forgetting about the temperatures as she spooned one of her favorite people under comfy blankets.

* * *

 

Kara woke right before sunrise. She’d been tired before, of course, but the lack of sun that morning just made her cranky. Thankfully, she had the cure for that lying next to her.

Her annoyance turned into pleading little whine as she sidled up to Lena, plastered herself to the other woman’s back like a koala. Lena was the warm one for a change, and Kara found herself squirming in delight.

“Hmn,” Lena hummed in her sleep, shifted to accommodate the arms hugging her tightly, but otherwise didn’t wake up.

Kara grinned, buried her nose in dark hair. Emboldened, and so, so close to being nice and toasty, her hands drifted underneath Lena’s shirt.

The reaction was almost immediate. Lena jumped, struggled against Kara’s iron grip. “Oh my God, Kara, there is an amphibian in our bed.”

Kara slackened her hold quickly, before Lena elbowed her in the face and broke her arm or something. Then, once she realized what Lena said, the pout came unbidden. “I’m not  _that_  cold.”

Lena sat up in bed, and almost immediately huddled back under the covers again. “It’s cold. You’re cold?” she asked through all the confusion, eyebrows furrowed. “Why is it cold? What happened?”

By now, the sun was peeking through the open blinds, and Kara could already feel herself recharging. “That—that was probably me, sorry,” she said, trying for her best disarming smile. “Nothing happened, just come cuddle me.”

“What? No!” Lena laughed, at first batting away Kara’s attempts at physical contact, but relenting as soon as the tiniest bit of disappointment shone in her girlfriend’s eyes. Thankfully, Kara was already warming up, and not nearly as cold and clammy as she had been a minute ago. “You should pace yourself more, sweetheart,” Lena whispered, folding herself around a happy Kara. “Or you could sleep on the couch.”

“Hey!” Kara’s protest was muffled against her sternum. Though Lena  _did_  know how to motivate Kara, because if there was one thing that she wouldn’t give up, it was waking up with Lena in the morning. “Ugh, fine,” she muttered, not even managing to sound annoyed.

“And you’re closing the window,” Lena added.

“Shhh shhhhh,” Kara shushed her, successfully hidden. “I’m sleeping.”

Lena chuckled, but didn’t push it, more than happy to settle in for another hour or so of sleep.


	8. Pet name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kara accidentally calls Lena a pet name as Supergirl" for the regular AU.

Kara had been in the right place at the right time purely by accident. She’d been on her way to bring Lena dinner, having been informed by her girlfriend that she’d be working late, when she ran into a couple of troubled employees talking amongst themselves. They were talking rather loudly, so she couldn’t help but overhear. 

Lena had been riding the reinforced elevator to her office when it malfunctioned—an hour ago. There was suspected foul play from one of the disgruntled engineers, but Kara stopped listening at that point.

Kara cursed Lena for not telling her  _why_  she’d be in the office until late, even as she searched for a private space to change into her Supergirl outfit.

It didn’t take long to find the right elevator, seeing how they were mostly glass and situated on the outer side of the building to provide an impressive view of the city. Lena was leaning against the balustrade, typing away furiously on her mobile phone.

Kara tapped against the glass, found that it was so thick that it dampened all sound, and tapped a little louder.

Lena visibly startled, but to her credit, she didn’t drop her phone. Once the surprise wore off, she shot Kara a questioning look, no doubt wondering why Supergirl decided that a malfunctioning elevator merited a visit.

Kara smiled sheepishly and just shrugged, then got down to business and started looking for a way to get Lena out.

That is, until Lena darted into her line of vision and waved her hands in front of her to sign a ’no go.’

Kara frowned in confusion, and hoped Lena remembered she had super-hearing so she would just tell her what was wrong.

Lena seemed to realize something, but to Kara’s immense frustration, it was not that. Lena held up a hand, asking Kara to wait, and Kara watched on with rapidly dwindling patience as she fiddled with her phone and then held it up to her ear.

Kara nearly dropped a foot in the air as her mobile phone rang, but hurried to answer it when Lena sent her a pointed look. Once the connection to her earpiece was established, she tucked her phone away again. “How did you get this number?” Kara asked immediately, worried that maybe Lena  _knew_  or that there was a leak or—

“That may or may not be via a not entirely legal program that detects mobile devices in its vicinity,” Lena answered, then ploughed on as if she didn’t just hack Supergirl’s secured phone. “Whatever you do, don’t force the elevator open or move it.”

“What? Why?” The only thing that reigned in Kara’s panic was Lena’s coolheadedness. “Is it rigged?”

Lena honest-to-God chuckled at that. “Oh Lord, no, but it will cost a small fortune to repair the damages and I’d rather not climb dozens of stairs to get to my office every day.”

Kara cracked a smile at that, silently eyeing the other elevators.

Lena waved it off, still amused. “You know what I mean.”

“Okay, um…” Kara glanced around, unsure. “I guess I’ll… go?”

Lena seemed about to agree, until a sudden stroke of genius had her rushing to speak. “Now that you’re here to catch the elevator, I could tell O’Donnell to release the emergency breaks so I can finally get out of this wretched box.”

Kara eyed Lena warily. “Are you sure? That doesn’t seem very safe.”

“I do admit it’s unconventional, but have you ever been stuck in a cube this size?” Lena asked, her eyes conveying a tiredness that was carefully masked until now.

Kara’s heart broke for her love, didn’t even think to mention that, yeah, she’d had worse.

It was probably the combination of Lena being so open and the amount of affection Kara held for her that made her slip up as she did. “Of course, Lee. Just tell me what to do.”

Kara saw the second the pet name registered with Lena, saw it in the way her facial features slackened with shock and understanding. It felt suspiciously like Kara had just told her secret identity.

Kara’s eyes widened as she rushed to make up for her slip. She held her hands up as if that would stop the situation from progressing from bad to worse. “That—that’s Kryptonian for ma’am. I was just being polite.”

But the damage was already done. Lena was looking at her through new eyes. “… Kara?”

Kara swallowed. In a last ditch attempt, she asked, “What about her?”

Lena didn’t even appear to hear the words as she stepped forwards, pressing her free hand to the glass wall. Her expression held nothing but fascination. “It  _is_  you.”

On instinct, Kara rushed forwards, holding her hands against the glass in front of her, one over Lena’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

Suddenly, it was no longer Supergirl hovering in front of her, but her sweet girlfriend, and that snapped Lena out of her trance. “What?” She paused, collected some rational thoughts. “Don’t be sorry. I’m sure it’s… complicated.”

“You have no idea.” Kara let out a brief nervous laugh, and was glad Lena responded with a small smile of her own. She found comfort in her eyes a moment longer, before she added, “I wanted to tell you. So much.”

“You don’t have to justify yourself to me, Kara,” Lena said, eyes shining with so much understanding that Kara felt like she had lost her footing. “While it’s hard to grasp for me, it must be harder on you.”

Kara’s eyebrows knitted upwards and, unconsciously, she drifted closer to Lena—and the glass. She hit her nose against the reinforced barrier. Despite that she was more likely to damage the glass, she still said, “Ow.”

A laugh, bright and airy, escaped Lena.

After her initial embarrassment, Kara smiled herself. “Don’t make me come in there,” she threatened in good humor.

“Oh, trust me, I’m very close to letting you try,” Lena quipped. As soon as she’d said it, the elevator jostled to life, and resumed its course upwards. “Speak of the devil.”

Kara floated up along with the movement. “I’ll see you in your office?”

Lena nodded. “Don’t make me wait too long.”

Kara grinned, wide and happy. “Never!” And she was gone in a flash.


	9. Breakfast in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed but shit I didn't know you slept naked and now I've made a mess" for the crack!AU.

When Lena woke up, she felt like something wasn’t quite right. It was her room, yes, and it was morning, but it was suspiciously quiet—

“I’m so sorry!”

“Kara?” Lena lifted her head from her pillow at the panicked voice of her girlfriend, and found her picking breakfast foods from the floor and onto a tray. She looked unusually flustered, as if she’d been running. “You were bringing me breakfast in bed?”

“Yeah! I mean, I had DEO business last night so we couldn’t hang out and I wanted to make it up to you.” Kara kept her eyes down on the tray even though she had put everything away. If that weren’t a hint, the rambling would’ve clued Lena in on her nerves.

Lena blinked, briefly wondered why Kara was so flustered, then grinned once she realize what must’ve gotten to her. “Are you embarrassed at catching me naked, Kara?” she asked, propping herself up on an elbow.

Kara stood up with the tray, dutifully avoiding all eye contact as she answered, “Well, I mean, uh, yeah?” Her eyes flickered down at Lena’s mostly covered figure before they shot to the ceiling.

Lena raised her eyebrows, pulled the sheets up to cover herself as she made to get up. “Did I imagine the time we consummated our relationship, and all subsequent encounters?”

“No!” Kara said hastily, finally looking at Lena. “No, no. That was definitely very—” her eyes lost focus for a second, “—real.”

Lena tilted her head, the question written all over her face before she could ask it. “What changed?” Self-consciously, she wrapped the sheets tighter around herself, stood with her head held high for what would no doubt be bad news.

Kara immediately noticed and hurried to put away the tray on the nightstand. She faced Lena properly before explaining, “Nothing has changed, I swear! It’s just that you  _meant_  for me to see you naked then. And now…” She grimaced, wrung her hands together. “I didn’t want to assume you were okay with me barging in like this, during a vulnerable moment?”

Lena stared at Kara blankly, but before Kara could speak, a laugh escaped her. “Kara,” she said, so softly that Kara felt it all the way down to her toes. “I don’t know about anyone else you’ve dated, but you’re welcome to see me naked whenever you like.”

Kara halted all fidgeting, looked at Lena with big, hopeful eyes. “Really?” She glanced over to the side briefly, smiled cheekily. “Even in the shower?”

Lena’s mouth dropped open, and she was laughing again. She stepped into Kara, opened her arms to wrap them around her neck. “I created a monster,” she purred, not blind to the way Kara glanced down—without the added embarrassment this time. “Just don’t make me too late for work.”

Cocooned in the sheets, Kara brought her hands up to rest on Lena’s ribs, just above her sides. “Never,” she muttered, and leaned in to capture a kiss.

 

* * *

Lena shifted until her ear was pressed above Kara’s breast and she could hear the steady beat of her heart. “I can’t believe you almost knocked me up once and still thought you needed permission to see me naked,” she said, smiling at the answering groan.

“You’re never gonna let this go, are you?”

Lena tilted her head enough to see the pout that Kara was sporting. “Only if you ask nicely.”

Kara huffed, slipping from underneath Lena as she turned onto her side, facing away from her. “Maybe you’re gonna need permission to see me naked from now on,” she muttered under her breath.

Lena laughed, but was only met with the sight of Kara’s back. “Kara?” With no response forthcoming, “You’re kidding, right? Sweetheart?”

Kara turned her head to face Lena—deadly serious—and smiled.


	10. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please" for the crack!AU.

Alex watched Kara out of the corner of her eye as she rummaged through the fridge for something to drink. Kara had been staring on and off at the wall the entire time she was there, which, granted, had been for like ten minutes, but those were ten minutes too long.

She pulled out a beer, and it was a testament to how distracted Kara was that she didn’t comment on it.

Alex followed her eyes to the wall, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. “What are you looking at?” she asked, twisting the cap off her beer.

Kara jumped, looked everywhere but at the wall. “Nothing!”

Alex stared her down, took a generous sip of her beer as Kara started to sweat it out underneath her scrutiny. “Okay,” she said simply, then walked back into the living room, but completely bypassed the couch and headed in the general direction of where Kara was staring, which happened to be the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom.

That’s what Alex guessed, anyway.

And she was right, because Kara appeared in front of her with a gust of wind. “Where are you going?” she asked, leaning against the wall with a hand in a failed attempt to look casual.

Alex narrowed her eyes. “What’s in there? You’ve been staring the entire time I’ve been here.”

“Well, you see,” Kara started, face turning so red that Alex started becoming scared of what the answer might be. Kara swallowed. “Lena was here when you arrived. She still is.”

Alex blinked, processed the answer. If Lena was in the bathroom…

“Oh my God, Kara,” she whined, bodily turning away before facing her thoroughly embarrassed sister again. “The near pregnancy was bad enough, but can you please,  _please_  act more like you’ve never had sex, ever, with anyone I know. In fact, aren’t you supposed to reproduce asexually?”

“I’m sorry!” Through sheer force of will alone, Kara kept eye contact with her sister. “You just have awful timing—”

“We planned this movie night!” Alex whispered loudly, vaguely outraged as she gestured towards the living room with her beer.

“ _I_  have awful timing, then. But Lena’s leaving, and we’ll never have to talk about this ever again.” Kara held out her hands to Alex, trying to pacify her.

“Is something wrong?”

Alex cringed imperceptibly as Lena appeared around the corner with damp hair, thankfully fully clothed.

Kara sent her the fakest, most appeasing smile possible. “No! No, nothing’s wrong,” she said, as if her face didn’t feel hot enough to fry an egg on.

Lena glanced between the two sisters. “… okay.” She shook her head, marched on. “I have to go, but I’ll see you later.”

Alex took another healthy swig to avoid seeing the goodbye kiss.

Only when the front door closed behind Lena, did Kara regain some of her spirit. “Forget this ever happened?” she piped up suddenly.

“Yup,” Alex answered, eyes widening slightly as she walked back towards the living room.

* * *

“Does she know you peep on her in the shower?” Alex asked suddenly, in the middle of the movie.

“Oh God. Yes!” Kara groaned, her head falling back on the couch cushion. “Can we drop it and never talk about this again?”

“Talk about what?”

“Thank you,” Kara huffed, focusing on the TV again.


	11. bathing together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bathing together" for the regular!au.

Lena startled slightly at seeing someone in her bathroom, late at night, but settled down as she saw who it was and what they were doing. “Kara? I didn’t know you were coming over.”

Kara looked up from her spot in the bath, practically swimming in a tub full of bubbles. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You didn’t get my message?”

Lena pulled out her phone from her silk robe, saw that Kara sent her a message four minutes ago. “Exactly how fast did you fly here?” she laughed, eyes crinkling with amusement as she put away the phone on the counter.

“I don’t know, fast?” Kara asked, glanced over at the discarded mess that was her Super suit. It was blackened in more places than not. Her lips quirked down in a grimace. “I really needed a bath, and you did offer to let me use it whenever…” she trailed off, shooting Lena an apologetic look. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Don’t be silly,” Lena quipped, gave the ruined suit a wide berth as she walked over, and sat on the edge of the tub. She regarded Kara with soft eyes, basking in how small and human she looked like that, hair slicked back and without glasses. “Why would I send my beautiful girlfriend away?”

Kara barely kept from giggling, and managed to smile instead, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. She glanced down at the outrageous amount of bubbles and ran her hands through it, drawing indistinct shapes. “You’re only saying that because I’m not clothed.”

Lena quirked a brow, grinned. “Though that is a very, very big plus, I was referring to the wet look. It suits you.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open as she stared at Lena incredulously, narely keeping from laughing in her face. “Are you even  _trying_  to sound decent?”

Lena paused, replaying the words in her head, and chuckled. “Maybe we shouldn’t speak at all,” she purred. She steadied herself with a hand on the edge of the tub next to Kara’s head, leaning in until she was face to face with her.

Kara watched on slackjawed, barely conscious of how fast she did a 180 with the barest effort on Lena’s part.

“I did come in here to brush my teeth after all,” Lena said, suddenly pulling away to do just that.

Kara blinked, thought about pouting for a whole 0.2 seconds when she realized she’d been baited, but instead went with her second instinct and shot forwards to grip Lena around the waist.

Lena yelped as she was pulled back, landing in the warm water with a generous splash. Thankfully, she preserved some of her dignity by not flailing too much. “Well.” She blew a stray hair from her face even as Kara nuzzled into her shoulder, smiling innocently. “I guess I should know better than to poke the bear.”

She relaxed back against Kara, waiting for her to loosen her grip on her waist. Her hands dropped into the water to find a place on Kara’s thighs.

Kara shifted so that she could rest her chin on Lena’s shoulder and pressed her nose into the space underneath her ear, breathing her in gently.

In.

And out.

In.

And out.

“You’re not going to let go, are you?” Lena asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Kara smiled, wide and cheerful. “Never.”

Lena sighed, but couldn’t find it in her to be the least bit annoyed.


	12. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Misunderstanding" for the regular!AU.

“I brought the things you asked for,” Alex said even as Kara took one of the shopping bags from her.

“Oh, thank you thank you thank you,” Kara said, giving her a sideways hug around the groceries before walking her into the kitchen and putting away the items.

Alex paused before entering the kitchen, greeted with what should’ve been an expected sight.

Lena looked up briefly from the magazine she’d been reading at the kitchen table. From where Alex stood, she could see pictures of Christmas-y foods on the pages. “Hello Alex.”

Well, it was about a million times better than catching them in the middle of some kind of elaborate foreplay.

With that reassuring thought, Alex shot her a small smile. “Hey.” And walked the last few feet to help Kara put away ingredients.

Kara began relaying her Christmas dinner plans enthusiastically, and it struck Alex how incredibly comfortable they looked as Lena stood up and navigated around Kara to get to the coffee machine.

In fact, Alex couldn’t remember seeing Lena in anything that didn’t imply she was fully ready to cut a bitch. She looked almost approachable. Her hair was done up in a bun that looked man-made, and the usual killer dress was replaced by a pair of dark jeans and a red shirt.

She briefly wondered if she should ask where she got the shirt, but brushed it off, reasoning that she didn’t have the figure to pull it off like Lena.

Alex looked over at Kara once she realized she’d stopped talking to find her smiling at her slackjawed. She recognized the look as somewhere between amused and completely busted.

Confused, Alex replayed the events since she entered the kitchen, only to realize she’d been observing Lena’s wardrobe rather intently the last minute. Which could be misinterpreted as checking out Kara’s girlfriend. Her eyes widened in mortification, but thankfully, Kara seemed to be stuck on amusement.

Alex faked a cough, hiding her mouth behind a hand. “It’s not what you think,” she whispered so only Kara could hear.

Kara closed her mouth at the same time Lena turned around with her cup of coffee.

Lena glanced between the two sisters, noticing the strange tension in the way Alex was averting her eyes and Kara’s incredibly gleeful smile. Deciding against commenting on it, she took her place at the kitchen table again.

Alex resumed putting away the groceries, thinking that was the last of it, until her phone vibrated. She took it out, finding a message from Kara, “ _Get your own girlfriend,_ ” followed by a indignant emoticon, and several laughing ones.

She rolled her head to the side, shooting Kara the most unimpressed look she could muster. “ _Really?_ ” she mouthed.

Kara burst out laughing, and threw an arm around Alex’ shoulder, briefly squeezing her. “I’m sorry, but your face was priceless!”

Lena looked up, watching them in amusement despite not knowing what was going on.

Alex was secretly tickled by the situation, a smile even escaping her, until Kara noticed Lena’s attention and told her, “I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Oh my God.” Alex looked up at the ceiling. “I’m moving to Antarctica.”

Kara snickered, giving Alex one last squeeze.

 

* * *

 

During the Christmas dinner, Alex didn’t need superhearing to know when Kara had told Lena about the misunderstanding that had taken place earlier. Not when a laughing Lena turned to her and gestured to call her, then proceeded to escape from Kara’s playful revenge.


	13. I need a model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need a model" for the not-quite-HSAU.

“For the last time, I’m not modeling for a class my _sister_ is taking,” Kara said, completely exasperated by Lucy’s adamance that she do just that.

She increased her pace, trying to lose the girl in the impressive hallways of the university. To be fair, she wasn’t going to pose nude even if Alex didn’t take the art class AND she was paid generously for her thoroughly wasted time.

“Fine! You can keep your underwear on,” Lucy bargained, but when she was still jogging to keep up with Kara, she pulled out the big guns. “I’ll pay you $20—please, Kara, the class starts in an hour and our actual model bailed. We need your abs.”

Kara slowed down, then stopped entirely. She turned to Lucy, eyes determined and unwavering. “And a dozen glazed donuts.”

Lucy smiled once she realized that meant a yes, fist-pumping the air. “Deal! It’s room 1.52, don’t be late!”

Kara sighed, palming her face as the distinct feeling of impending doom crept up on her.

###

“Why is Kara here?” Alex asked, holding a pencil mid-air as she paused her unpacking. Lucy covertly moved to the other side of the classroom to set up there.

Kara smiled sheepishly, slinking her way into the room along with other students. “I’m the model?” she said, voice an octave higher than usual.

Alex looked about ready to use that pencil as a murder weapon, gripping it far too tight for comfort.

“I mean a clothed model!” Kara added hastily, before Alex could literally snap. “I’m wearing short shorts and a sports bra underneath, so really, it’ll be like I’m totally clothed. On a hot day. At the beach.”

Alex didn’t seem convinced, but at least it didn’t look like the pencil was about to snap anymore.

“You’re the model?”

Kara’s eyes widened as she recognized the voice, and whipped around to confirm that, yeah, her recently acquired girlfriend was going to be partaking in the class as well. “Lena!” she squeaked. “I didn’t know you took this class.”

“And I didn’t know you were modeling. Lucy said I might like to join today,” Lena said, eyebrows knitting upwards in concern. “Do you want me to leave?”

In the background, Alex sent a glare in Lucy’s direction, who was diligently ignoring them as she set up easels.

“What? No. I mean, I’m not taking off _all_ my clothes,” Kara said, slowly realizing what it meant to be a model. People were going to be staring. A lot.

Lena eyed her carefully, and leaned in a little. “Is this your first time?”

Alex’s eye twitched.

Kara fidgeted with her sleeve, smiling, warmed at her concern. “Uh, yeah. Got any tips?”

“If you get uncomfortable, focus on me—or Alex,” she added hesitantly, but Alex didn’t appear too concerned about Lena, instead scanning the room. “Don’t lean all your weight on one leg. And think of Roman statues when choosing a pose.”

Kara nodded, took a deep breath. “Alright, I got this.” She shot Lena a smile before dashing off to change, whispering a, “Thanks, Lee,” near her ear.

As Kara got changed, she couldn’t help but overhear the classroom door lock, followed by Alex threatening the entire room, “If any one of you takes creative liberties while sketching my sister, I will personally set you on fire.”

“You mean set the drawing on fire?”

“No.”

Kara grinned, feeling some of her worries melt away as she realized that she was surrounded by people who cared about her.

### bonus ###

Kara stared at the sketches in front of her a good long while. She’d made Alex and Lena wait for her to get dressed so she could see their work. To the left were Alex’s sketches of her face and to the right were Lena’s of her entire figure.

She raised a hand to cover her mouth, frowning gravely.

Lena and Alex shared an anxious look, both wondering if they somehow offended Kara or didn’t live up to her expectations in their own way.

Before either of them could say anything, Kara threw her hands up in the air, and dropped them around Alex and Lena’s shoulders, pulling them into a double sideways hug. “You’re both _so_ good! Why didn’t I know this?” she exclaimed, looking genuinely disappointed in herself.

“We had a good model,” Lena said before she could help herself, belatedly realizing that Kara’s sister was right _there_.

Alex narrowed her eyes at Lena.

“Such good artists!” Kara repeated, her smile becoming a little more forced as she squeezed Alex just a tad tighter.

Alex grunted her affirmative, unsuccessfully hiding her smile by rolling her eyes.


	14. Dance dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Person A dips B during a dance" for the strangely-canon!AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for prompts, but they may take a while to be filled. HMU at plushkiwi on tumblr.

Maggie smiled as she watched Kara and Lena dance. Lena was teaching Kara how to waltz, to be more accurate, and it was sweet to the point that she almost asked for Lena to instruct her and Alex as well.

Almost.

As it was, Lena was patiently explaining the simple steps, and Maggie could see how Kara was purposely dumbing herself down to make the lesson take longer. They were a giggling mess, clinging to each other in a way Maggie was pretty sure was unnecessary for the dance.

Kara ignored Lena’s suggestion to step into her, and dipped her. If Kara were anyone but Supergirl, Maggie had no doubt that would’ve gone spectacularly wrong. Instead, Lena let out a surprised little yelp before bursting out in laughter, while Kara grinned proudly at herself for making the other woman laugh.

Maggie averted her eyes, smiling down at Alex who was rummaging through the fridge. “I didn’t know Kara had a girlfriend,” she said, taking a sip from her lemonade. “They’re cute together.”

Alex paused to shoot her the strangest look, like she was trying to determine if Maggie was making fun of Kara and needed to defend her, but then she glanced at the ridiculous mess that was Kara and Lena and all expression was wiped from her face.

Maggie waited patiently for Alex to respond verbally, because she couldn’t make heads or tails of her reactions.

Alex shook her head, looking vaguely stupefied. “They’re not dating,” she said slowly, unsurely.

“What, because they’re engaged?” Maggie joked, taking another healthy swig of her drink.

“No, Kara is dating… Mon-el,” she replied with a grimace, turning back to the fridge. Maggie stared off into space for a moment while Alex muttered about her missing beer.

“What the _fuck_.”

The giggling tapered off, and everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was up. Winn and James looked up from their intense game of Uno, while Lena and Kara were holding each other inappropriately, and Alex was still on her knees to find whatever in the deep reaches of the fridge.

Unabashed, but at normal speaking volume, Maggie continued, “You mean the boy who drank all your beer and left because he was _bored_?”

Alex stared at Maggie, jaw slackened. “What?” she asked lowly, getting up and pushing the fridge door closed in such a slow, coordinated fashion that Maggie had no doubt Alex’s DEO training was triggered. Then, more than a little outraged, she leaned in to whisper, “He told me he was covering for Kara!”

In the background, everyone seemed to lose interest and went back to what they were doing.

Maggie threw her shoulder up in a shrug. “I don’t know what to tell you. The dude is an asshole, and Kara looks at Lena like she personally saved all the puppies in the world.” She glanced over at the people in question, and saw that Kara’s face had reddened considerably, no doubt eavesdropping. A large grin erupted on her face as she put two and two together. “Oh,” she drew out teasingly. “Little Danvers didn’t know she had the hots for small, dark, and gorgeous.”

Alex followed her line of sight, murderous intent momentarily forgotten. Kara was acing all her steps now, though through an embarrassed haze. With a sigh that sounded equal parts exasperated and amused, she nudged Maggie in the side. “Don’t tease her.” A beat. “She’s obviously got her hands full.”

Maggie snickered at the pun, then let out a little sigh as well. “I guess it’s only a matter of time.”

Alex nodded thoughtfully, finally deciding to pour herself a glass of lemonade as well. “Do you think a bb gun can handle lead bullets?”

Maggie smacked Alex’s shoulder playfully. “Behave.”


End file.
